Twilight
by Shibou
Summary: AU. Dark und Krad sind ein berühmtes Diebesduo. Doch Sachgegenstände genügen den beiden nicht, wie Satoshi am eigenen Leib erkennen muss...
1. prologue

Titel: Twilight  
Teil: Prolog/?  
Autor: Shibou  
Email: shibou@web.de  
Disclaimer: D.N. Angel gehört Sugisaki Yukiru und ich mache keinerlei finanziellen Profit damit.   
Rating: R  
Warning: AU, yaoi... (für den Prolog)  
Pairings: Krad x Dark   
Kommentar: okay, eine neue Idee von mir. Ich wollte gerne etwas Düsteres und *härteres* schreiben, weshalb diese Story entstanden ist. Warnings bleiben nicht so und bei den Pairings kommen auch noch einige dazu... Daisuke und Satoshi spielen da natürlich eine Rolle und Keiji Saga wird auch einen Part übernehmen...  
Eigentlich hat Twilight nicht mehr viel mit D.N. Angel zu tun, denn z.B. Haben Krad und Dark eigene Körper und keinerlei Magie im Blut, außerdem wurden einige Tatsache verdreht... Na ja, ihr werdet sehen. Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß! Hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, wenn ihr fertig seid. ^,^  


  


  
**Twilight**

Prolog  


Mit Leichtigkeit übersprang die dunkelgekleidete Gestalt die letzte Gasse und landete auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach. Kein Geräusch war von den Ziegeln zu vernehmen, als sie diese mit den Fußsohlen berührte, so sicher und geübt war das Aufkommen. Auch wirkten die Bewegungen von so einer Sicherheit, dass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie fast jede Nacht auf den Dächern der Stadt herum sprang und lief. 

Gemächlich stieg die Gestalt schließlich die Dachschräge hinauf und ließ sich auf dem First neben einem Schornstein nieder. Dann wartete sie, beobachtete die Umgebung auf mögliche Gefahrenquellen, wie ein Verfolger und einfach nur Leuten, die ihn sehen könnten. 

Doch derlei war nirgendwo zu erblicken. Auf das Dach hatte man keinen Ausblick von einem höher gelegenen Haus und Fenster, aus denen man hätte schauen können, waren zwischen den Ziegeln nicht versteckt. Lediglich in der Ferne waren noch die Sirenen der Polizeiautos zu vernehmen. 

Die Gestalt konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu grinsen. Es amüsierte sie immer wieder, dass man so fieberhaft nach ihnen verhandete und dann doch vollkommen chancenlos gegen sie war. Einzig allein Hiwatari, der Minister für Innere Sicherheit, hatte sie das eine oder andere Mal in eine relativ gut durchdachte Falle gelockt, und trotzdem hatten sie jedes Mal entkommen können. Nun, sie waren nun mal ein einzigartiges Diebesduo. 

„Hast du mich schon vermisst?" 

Die dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr, ließ die Gestalt zusammenzucken. Obwohl sie die Stimme sofort erkannte und wusste, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging, wandte sie sich rasch um und starrte dem anderen in die erschreckend klaren, eisblauen Augen. 

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken?! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich--" 

Doch die Gestalt wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der andere sich näher zu ihr beugte, ihr besitzergreifend eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihr die Lippen aufpresste. Bewegungslos nahm sie den Kuss einige Momente hin, war vollkommen perplex von der plötzlichen Handlung, doch dann gewann sie ihr Bewusstsein zurück und brachte den anderen mit dem Ausstrecken des Armes auf Distanz. 

„Ja, ich weiß, dass du das nicht leiden kannst, Dark... Pass lieber besser auf, als dich zu beschweren! Was ist, wenn ich ein Polizist gewesen wäre? Hiwatari hätte Freudensprünge gemacht." 

„Du bist aber kein Polizist...", gab Dark grummelnd zurück und verzog den Mund. Krad war ihm fast immer überlegen. Und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Vielleicht weil Krad älter war als er selbst? Weil er bereits länger als er stahl? Dark hatte keine Ahnung. 

„Hör auf, den Beleidigten zu spielen, Dark. Wir müssen weiter – ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mich an der letzten Kreuzung jemand gesehen hat..." 

„Hast du die „Tanzende Mona" denn bekommen?" 

Als Antwort deutete Krad nur auf eine ausgebeulte Tasche an seinem Anzug, strich sich dann das lange blonde Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte siegessicher. „Natürlich. War ein Kinderspiel, wie immer..." 

Dark erlaubte sich ebenfalls ein knappes Lächeln und erhob sich dann in eine stehende Haltung. „Gut, dann auf nach Hause. Zusammen oder getrennt?" 

„Getrennt.", gab Krad als Antwort und deutete dann nach rechts. „Ich gehe da lang. Bis nachher." 

Dark nickte nur und machte sich dann in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg in ihr Lager. 

  



	2. part one: kiss the night

Titel: Twilight  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Shibou  
Email: shibou@web.de  
Disclaimer: D.N. Angel gehört Sugisaki Yukiru und ich mache keinerlei finanziellen Profit damit.   
Rating: R  
Warning: AU, yaoi, lime, UST, sap?, dark?  
Pairings: Krad x Dark, Dark x ?  
Kommentar: nur lime, nen lemon gibt's bei anderer Gelegenheit... ^^

---   
Leya - ich weiß, ich bin gemein... entschuldige vielmals. Aber dafür ist dieser Teil relativ lang, wie verlangt ^,^

Kayuuko - Dankö! ^^ Nicht, das mir mein Bein abstirbt. Also nicht zu fest zu drücken bitte! *grinz*  
--- 

  


  


  
**Twilight**

Part 1 – kiss the night

  
Als Dark das Quartier erreichte, war von Krad noch nichts zu sehen. 

Behände kletterte der Dieb über ein angelehntes Dachfenster in die geräumige Dachwohnung und landete sicher auf dem Boden. Einige Momente verharrte er in der Hocke, den Kopf gesenkt, Augen geschlossen und mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand auf den Boden aufgestützt, dann holte er tief Luft und erhob sich. 

Er hatte es wieder geschafft. Zum dreiundzwanzigsten Mal hatten Krad und er erfolgreich gestohlen und wieder hatte man sie nicht erwischt. Dark konnte nicht anders, als freudig zu grinsen. Er fühlte sich richtig gut. 

Schade nur, dass der Kick beim Stehlen allmählich nachließ. Dark fiel dies ein, als er in Richtung Bad schlürfte, unterwegs die leichten Schuhe und schwarzen Handschuhe abwerfend. Früher, vor vier Monaten etwa, als Krad und er zu stehlen begannen, war er jedes Mal so aufgeregt gewesen, als hätte er vor seiner ersten Freundin gestanden, doch dann, nach und nach, ohne, dass er es wirklich wahr genommen hatte, war dieses Gefühl verblasst, bis es schließlich heute gar nicht mehr zu spüren war. Das Ausführen ihrer Raubaufträge erfüllten ihn einfach nicht mehr. Es war fast reine Routine geworden. 

Dark ließ das Licht im Bad aus, lehnte die Tür nur an und trat dann neben die Badewanne, welche durch eine schmale Treppe zu erreichen war, die auf das höher gelegene Teil des Bades führte. Mit geübten Handgriffen pellte er sich aus seinem schwarzen, eng anliegenden Anzug, stand schließlich nur noch im Slip da und ließ auch diesen fallen. 

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er baden sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und zog die Dusche vor. Hinterher würde er sich sicherlich erfrischter fühlen. Baden konnte er ein anderes Mal. 

Nachdem er sich schließlich noch ein großes, weißes Handtuch von dem Stapel neben der Badewanne genommen hatte, stieg er in das Ablaufbecken der Dusche, zog den Vorgang notdürftig zu und stellte die Dusche an. 

Die ersten Wasserstrahlen waren eisig und ließen Dark leise aufstöhnen. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass sie in dieser Dachwohnung immer erst auf warmes Wasser warten mussten. Seit dem sie hier eingezogen waren, fiel er nämlich regelmäßig darauf herein: er freute sich auf eine warme Dusche und was kam, war eiskaltes Wasser. 

Nach einigen Sekunden erwärmte sich das Wasser trotzdem langsam und Dark trat aus der Ecke hervor, in die er sich stützend gestellt hatte. 

Nun legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Nass in sein Gesicht prasseln. 

~~~ 

Tropfnass stieg Dark schließlich aus der Dusche und wollte sich sein Handtuch nehmen, welches er zuvor auf der Toilette abgelegt hatte, doch dort fand er es nicht mehr vor. 

Dark runzelte verwundert die Stirn und starrte den Deckel der Toilette an, ließ den Blick unter sie und an deren Seite vorbei wandern, doch sein Handtuch war nicht zu sehen. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass er es dort abgelegt hatte. Er würde in seinem Alter doch noch nicht an Gedächtnisstörungen leiden? 

Schließlich zuckte Dark nach einigen Momenten des Grübelns mit den Schultern und beschloss, sich ein neues Handtuch zu nehmen, doch gerade, als er dazu umdrehen wollte, erstarrte er bei dem Klang einer nur allzu bekannten Stimme. 

„Suchst du das hier?" 

Dark wandte den Kopf leicht und erblickte Krad in der Tür zum Bad. Mit einem Unterarm hatte er sich gegen den Rahmen gelehnt, die Beine lässig überkreuzt, und in der freien Hand hielt er das frische Handtuch. 

„Ja, tue ich", entgegnete Dark ruhig und wandte sich Krad in seiner vollen Nacktheit zu, „Hättest du die Güte, es mir zu geben?" 

Krad betrachtete das Tuch in seinen Fingern eingehend, blickte jedoch sichtbar öfter zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und musterte ihn unverkennbar eingehend. Doch schließlich schüttelte er schwach den Kopf, strich sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, trat nebenbei betont lässig auf den anderen zu. 

„Nein, die habe ich nicht.", gab er in seiner tiefen, scheinbar endlos ruhigen Stimme als Antwort, starrte Dark unergründlich in die dunklen Augen. „Ich würde dir nur zu gerne die Arbeit abnehmen... Lässt du mich?" 

Dark zögerte nur kurz. Er konnte sich denken, worauf das hinaus lief... 

Nach einigen Sekunden nickte er bestätigend und ließ sich von Krad drehen. Jener nahm das Handtuch sicherer in seine Hand, begann die Haut des Dunkelhaarigen mit gleichmäßigen, dennoch sanften Strichen trocken zu reiben. 

Dark rekelte sich behaglich unter den Berührungen, genoss es, wenn Krads sonderbar warme Fingerspitzen seine Haut streiften. 

„Was ist mit der „Tanzenden Mona"?", fragte er irgendwann leise, hatte längst genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. 

„Ich habe sie bereits zu Rio gebracht... du brauchst dich nicht mehr um sie kümmern...", antwortete Krad, indem er dem Jüngeren in das rechte Ohr hauchte. Darks Körper durchlief ein sichtbarer Schauer und auf seinem Rücken und den Armen zeichnete sich Gänsehaut ab. 

Krad konnte darüber nur leise lächeln, ging dann seiner Aufgabe weiterhin nach. Sorgsam ließ er das Handtuch über Darks Rücken kreisen, strich einige Male über die sehnigen Arme, ehe er die Seiten hinab wanderte, auf mittlerer Höhe der Kehrseite länger als nötig verharrte und schließlich das Handtuch vor Darks Brust zusammenführte, es dort mit der linken Hand festhielt. Die andere legte sich auf den muskulösen Bauch, dirigierte den Dunkelhaarigen vorsichtig nach hinten. 

Dark konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkeifen, als er mit der Kehrseite gegen den anderen Körper stieß. Nur zu gut konnte er dessen Hitze spüren, ebenso, dass er eine besondere Wirkung auf Krad hatte, denn das Ergebnis dessen presste sich, schwach fühlbar ob der behindernden Stoffschichten, an seine Pobacken. 

„Krad...", brachte Dark nur leise hervor, schlang einen Arm um den Körper des Angesprochenen und zog ihn nur noch näher an sich. „Ich--" 

Doch er verstummte jäh, als Krad plötzlich begann, seinen Nacken zu küssen, mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis hinter sein Ohr zog. Dark erschauderte wohlig, senkte die Lider, bis er nur noch Schemen des düsteren Raumes erkennen konnte. Hinter dem Ohr war er besonders sensibel. Als er Krad damals kennen lernte, hatte dieser nicht lange gebraucht, um diese empfindliche Stelle zu entdecken... 

Auch Krads freie Hand war in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig geblieben. Vorsichtig wanderte sie immer wieder hinab, nur kurz, um dann wieder hinauf zum Bauchnabel zu gleiten und diesen zu umkreisen. Die linke Hand, mit der er noch immer das Handtuch festhielt, strich lediglich sachte über die haarlose Brust, streifte manchmal wie aus Zufall die Brustwarzen. 

Dark keuchte leise auf, als er schließlich neckende Fingerspitzen an seinen Schenkeln spüren konnte. Sachte und mit federleichten Berührungen glitten sie weiter nach oben, berührten ihn streichelnd an empfindlichen Stellen und flogen dann der Länge nach hinauf. 

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend, unterdrückte der Dunkelhaarige weitere verräterische Laute, legte dafür aber den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er auf Krads Schulter auflag. Dieser nutze diesen Zustand natürlich aus, legte seine Lippen auf die von Dark und verführte ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel. 

Dark wusste, dass Krads Berührungen so selten waren wie ein Gewitter. Scheinbar nur manchmal konnte er sich dazu durchbringen, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Und wenn er es tat, geschah es mit solcher Intensität, dass Dark schon fast dagegen ankämpfen musste, wenn er auch fast immer verlor. 

Lippen streiften seinen Mundwinkel, küssten sich die Schläfen hinauf und kamen wieder zu der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, reizten ihn dort. 

Dark seufzte erhitzt und versuchte, sich lediglich auf die liebkosenden und neckenden Berührungen Krads zu konzentrieren. 

~~~ 

Noch vollkommen schläfrig setzte sich Dark auf dem zerwühlten Bett auf, dass von warmen - und wie er fand, störenden – Sonnenstrahlen umspielt wurden. 

Diese mochte er ebenfalls nicht an der Wohnung, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass ihr Wasser Ewigkeiten zum Erwärmen brauchte. Nun, aber nicht umsonst hatte er nicht dieses Zimmer als Schlafzimmer, sondern ein vollkommen anderes, welches gegenüber von diesem lag und wenn, dann nur Abendsonne hatte. 

Dark streckte die Beine aus dem Bett und legte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Mit gesenktem Kopf kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich das Geschehen der letzten Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen... Da war der Raub gewesen. Krad hatte die „Tanzende Mona" besorgt und er hätte sie zu Rio bringen müssen, doch dass Krad ebenfalls für ihn getan... dann war er hierher gekommen und hatte geduscht... richtig, und dann war Krad gekommen... und... 

Röte kroch dem Dieb in die Wangen und er war auf einmal sehr glücklich, dass ihn niemand so sehen konnte. 

„Oh Mann...", stöhnte er leise und fasste sich mit den Fingerspitzen fest an die Nasenwurzel. Was hatte er denn da wieder angestellt? Er hatte definitiv zu wenig Sex, sonst würde er sich von Krad nicht jedes Mal so willenlos verführen lassen. 

Vorsichtig den Kopf drehend, linste er an der Bettdecke und den Kissen vorbei, erblickte Krads volles, blondes Haar und einen Teil seines Gesichts. 

Verdammt, warum verfiel er Krad nur immer so? Das war doch vollkommen abnormal. 

Dark grübelte noch einige Minuten darüber nach, dann beschloss er, sich etwas abzulenken. Das richtige Mittel dazu, eine Zeitung nämlich, fand sich in der Nähe des Betts. 

Er angelte sie heran, schlug lustlos ein paar Seiten auf und las, doch diese Antriebslosigkeit schlug sofort in Begeisterung um, als er die vorletzten Seiten des Magazins erreichte. Dort war ein ziemlich blasser Junge abgebildet, etwa um die fünfzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte hellblaues Haar und dunkelblauen Augen, die denen Krads ähnelten. 

Unter dem Photo stand in kleinen aber gut leserlichen Buchstaben ein Erklärbalken: Hiwatari Satoshi - Sohn des Ministers für Innere Sicherheit. 

Dark wurde warm ums Herz. 

  


  


  


  
Bekomm ich wieder ein kleines Review? Ich würde mich freuen ^,^

  



End file.
